


Cursed Love

by OrionPax9



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Author loves to chat in the Comments, Female Tsuna - Freeform, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-02 09:23:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrionPax9/pseuds/OrionPax9
Summary: Called Dame-Tsuna her whole life, young Tsuna never expected much to ever happen in her life. Once a Reborn came though, it all changed. She found friends, family, and her other half. Can she survive it all?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/gifts), [DCJoKeRHS](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/gifts).



> Please be patient as this is my first fanfic in this section. This story came about as I was reading a story by a good author. I hope you all enjoy and I apologize for any mistakes.

Tsuna stood in the middle of the orange force field, tears streaming down her face as she faced Byakuran. She could feel the slight link between them from when her mother had explained to her about soulmates when she was 10 years old. It was only half there though, as the Byakuran she was fighting belonged to her future self that had died.

Tsuna prepared her final attack, hoping that the others would never know what she had to go through. She knew they had not figured out why Byakuran did what he did. Only Tsuna would know the pain he felt, even when they met again in the past.

"Operation X," she whispered, sadness coloring her tone as the blast of pure Sky flames met the attack of Byakuran, sending it back towards him. As his body disintegrated, she heard his final words, 'Thank you.'

As the barrier surrounding her disappeared, Tsuna fell to her knees, grieving for what could have been.


	2. Chapter 1- First Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn enters the picture and the first bond has started to form.

"Hie, I'm late," Sawada Tsunayuki yelled as she rushed out the door. "Bye mama, see you after school," she yelled behind her, her long brown hair flowing behind her. Tsunayuki was a first year at Naminori Middle School, managing to get that far despite the nickname she had been given at the age of five.

'Whew,' she thought as she passed the gate leading to the school as well as Hibari Kyouya, the head prefect of the school. His cool grey eyes watched as she headed inside the building as he waited for the latecomers that needed biting to death. 'Just made it.' Hurrying towards her classroom without running, she opened the door and headed to her seat. Not seeing the leg planted in front of her, Tsuna tripped, sprawling on the floor.

"Have a nice trip, Dame-Tsuna?" One of her classmates jeered, a smirk on their face. After all, the teachers never stopped them, even if it happened in front of them.

"Get to your seat, Sawada," the teacher said not turning around as the bell rang for the start of the day. " This is no time to be laying about."

Face red, Tsuna grabbed her bag and headed for her seat as the teacher started the lesson, ignoring the snickers around her. Unnoticed, a pair of brown eyes watched in confusion.

'Why doesn't she say something",' the owner of the eyes, one Yamamoto Takeshi thought. 'After all she did to keep me alive? It doesn't make sense.' Shaking his head, Takeshi turned back to front, thinking back to when that incident happened and he was first enamoured with the small girl.

_It was after he had broken his arm and was told that he may never regain use of it. Takeshi had taken it as a sign that the gods hated him and had gone to the school roof to jump off. Just as he had put one leg up on the ledge, a quiet voice stopped him._

_"Please don't," she had said._

_Takeshi turned his head and saw her. A girl that he had dismissed out of hand because of her records. Sawada Tsunayuki was looking at him with wide Amber eyes, her hair falling around her face._

_Takeshi ended up turning back and conversed with her the rest of the period, but hadn't approached her since, as his teammates always tried to coax him into leaving her alone._

Later

Tsuna sighed as she entered her house, calling a greeting to her mother as she removed her shoes. Heading for the kitchen, Tsuna stopped short as she saw what looked like a toddler in a suit and fedora sitting at the table, conversing with her mother.

"Ah, Tsu-chan," Nana said, catching sight of her daughter. "Come meet the home tutor I hired."

"But mama," Tsuna said. "I..."

"No buts, young lady. How else can you make something of yourself if you barely pass school," Nana scolded.

Tsuna pouted, a frown on her face. "And where will he stay?" She asked, silently regretting getting up that morning. She just hoped that it was all a dream.

"With us, of course. After all, he comes highly recommended and it's all paid for, " Nana said brightly. "Iemitsu called him and asked for his help."

Tsuna shook her head. "I'll be upstairs in my room she said, turning to do just that. Tsuna felt a slight weight on her shoulder, but didn't acknowledge it until in her room. Sitting at her desk, she turned to face the kid. "Who are you really?" she asked.

"I'm Reborn, the worlds Greatest Hitman. I was hired to train you to become the next head of the Vongola Famiglia," he said as he settled nearby.

"WHAT!!"

Later that night

Reborn sighed in his hammock as he observed his new student. Despite being sealed, he sensed that she already had a fledgling bond with a possible rain, thus creating a small crack in the seal. He smirked, as he texted someone. It looked like the bomber would need to come in sooner then he thought. 


	3. Interlude ~ Pre-Future arc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before you all get mad at me, I am not skipping straight to the future arc. I just wanted to get this chapter in while it was fresh in my mind.
> 
> I've set it 6-7 months before the future stuff happens.

Tsunayuki Sawada sighed as she headed towards one of the bigger meeting rooms in the Vongola mansion. She was heading there for a meet and greet with the Dons of the other Famiglia's in the alliance. Some were newcomers, but most had seen her since she became the head of the Vongola Famiglia. Most of them wanting her to marry their sons, even if they weren't soulmates.

Tsuna shook her head as her companion, one of her two Mist guardians looked at her in confusion. She had brought Chrome along as she could contact Mukuro quickly if something happened.

"Bossu?" Chrome asked, worry in her voice. It was understandable as Tsuna's Hyper Intuition had been acting up for the past week.

"It's nothing, Chrome. I'm just worried," Tsuna assured her as they entered the meeting room. Tsuna headed towards the main group as Chrome walked over to stand with the guards/guardians that were present.

Tsuna sighed, talking politely with the other Dons, some near her age of 24 and the others being older, closer to her 'father's' age. She inwardly sneered. Iemitsu lost that title the day he all but abandoned her and her mother to go live in Italy.

"Hey Tsuna," a voice said cheerfully. Turning her head, Tsuna smiled as she saw the blonde head of one of the few people she was happy to see. Dino Cavallone had turned out to be her Cloud guardian's soulmate, though he had to work for it.

"Hi Dino-nii," she said. Even with her being a boss in her own right, Tsuna would count Dino as her older brother figure. "What's going on?"

"The Millifore Family has a new head," Dino said. "He's an interesting person, going on about possible futures and everything."

"Oh?" Tsuna asked as they walked around the room.

Dino nodded at a person with a shock of white hair. "Byakuran Gesso," he said. "He could probably give Reborn a run for his money with his personality. Come on, I'll introduce you to him."

As the two headed for the white haired male standing in front of one of the bay windows, Tsuna's intuition screamed at her. "Look out," she yelled, pushing Byakuran away from the window. Feeling something piercing her body, she looked down to see a spike just coming through her side. Tsuna collapsed, blood flowing from the wound as the shadow in the window took off.

Several of the guards went after the person as someone shouted to get a Sun. Dino knelt next to her, his Sun-tainted Sky flames trying to stop the flow.

"You saved me," a quiet voice murmured. "You didn't even know me yet you jumped in front of me."

Turning her head, Tsuna saw that it was Byakuran. Reaching out with one hand, Tsuna grabbed his, jolting at the shock that passed through her. Chrome, on her other side, was pouring her flames into Tsuna to try and help.

"It was the right thing to do," Tsuna murmured. "I'm just sorry that we never met before now." She winced, darkness encroaching on her sight.

"No, Tsuna fight it," Byakuran said. He could feel the starting bond slip away. He didn't know what would happen if he lost her.

"Promise me something. Promise to keep on going," Tsuna murmured, her voice voice fading.

Chrome chocked back a sob as she looked between the two of them. Dino and the other Suns pulled their flames away, not able to stop the flow.

"No, Tsuna. I can't. Please don't go," Byakuran sobbed, trying to get her to keep her eyes open. He had noticed that the blood flow wasn't stopping, no matter what the Suns did, so he pushed his jacket onto the wound trying to buy her time.

"I'm sorry..." With a final wheeze of breath, Tsuna's eyes glazed over, death setting in. To one side, Chrome collapsed as the guardian bond she shared with the girl disappeared.

Byakuran shook Tsuna, trying to deny the truth. Trying to deny that he had lost his other half so soon after meeting her. Once it settled in his head that she was gone, he screamed in rage, his flames pouring out of him as his grief consumed him. He swore vengeance on the family that took his light from him, not noticing the barrier of Lightning flames that was keeping the others in the room protected. With a final rage-filled scream, Byakuran took off out the window.

Dino watched in worry, trying to consol Chrome as the rest of Tsuna's guardians entered the room, hearing the scream. Seeing Tsuna's limp body, they stopped, eyes widening when they saw that she wasn't moving.


End file.
